


golgotha

by dirigibleboyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Horror, Insanity, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleboyking/pseuds/dirigibleboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fingernails are turning black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golgotha

Now my fingernails blossom

black- black as pond-jewels, black as

beetles- now my brain attempts to fool me (worn-down by a voice like trees,

whisper-burning, pages turning, the crick and crack of ice)

\- now the moon herself seems dusty, now the world is

sickened, stricken,

now I cannot rest. Now my eyes outgrow my

skull, and electric light burns silently like Grace, like winter's frosted leaves of knives,

now my skeleton caves me open like a treasure-chest and ribs grow through my lungs in mockery of

life, of breath,

don't go. Don't stay. I'm contagious. I'm contained.

Now light bleeds from the hollow of bone

when I turn my face. Now

molars click-clack pincer-like, dance-like, now my hands can't hold a gun

quite right, now I'm sullied, poisoned, dressed in white, my hair tangles in a

crown. Now

my feet are bare, my eyes won't close, hell's moonshine curls inside my

guts- and curls and coils-

you may go. I give you leave to go.

I give you leave to avert your eyes as I rot and lie and lie and lie-

half-alive. A quarter-sane,

the devil beneath my fingernails. I give you leave.

Pull up the blinds; I'm mad, not blind, not scared of stars or sky

or sky.

　

I give you leave. To go. To stay. If you must watch this crucifixion- if you must look me

in the face. It's only fitting. Only right. I decay from the inside, from the outside- from angel-teeth sunk in from birth, from love that eats us up, breaks our fingers, scrapes off our faces, gives us a thousand blind and living eyes- sullies and marks and loves and loves and loves us-

and loves us and defaces us-

each porcelain piece that falls away reveals a shaft of light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never done anything like this before. Comments would be very much appreciated. <3


End file.
